Namorada Imaginária (Tradução)
by luladonda
Summary: Os amigos de Percy pensam que sua namorada, da qual ele falou, é falsa e não existe porque ela é muito perfeita. O que acontece quando Annabeth decide visitar Percy um dia? Como os amigos do Percy reagiram com ela?


**_N/A:_ Hey Guys! Trouxe aqui uma ****one shot bem pequenina para vocês. Espero realmente que gostem.**

 ** _Lembrando que esse estória não me pertence. Eu recebi autorização da autora dessa one shot. Então não é plágio._**

 ** _Link da fanfic:_** https/m./s/7780653/1/Imaginary-Girlfriend

 ** _Link do perfil da autora flipwriting:_** https/m./u/3362149/

 ** _Espero que gostem._**

 ** _Enjoy..._**

POV Percy

"Até mais tarde Paul", eu disse quando saí do carro do meu pai e caminhei em direção à entrada da escola.Paul é um professor aqui, então ele entra na entrada lateral, só para professores.

Quando cheguei mais perto da entrada, vi meus amigos, Nathan, sua namorada Kat, Daniel e sua namorada Victoria.Quando eles me viram, eles acenaram para mim e eu acenei para trás.Eu fiz o meu caminho para eles.

"Hey Percy" Nathan disse

"Ei Nate" Eu disse "Kat, Dan, Victoria"

Todos me cumprimentaram.

"Então, do que vocês estão falando?"Eu perguntei a eles

"Oh, estávamos falando sobre o que aconteceu ontem em Matemática, você deveria ter visto o Sr. Borings enfrentar quando ..." e depois disso, eu parei de ouvir.

Coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos da frente e pensei em Annabeth.Annabeth.Deuses que senti falta dela.Nós não nos vimos muito desde que ela começou a estudar em uma escola de só meninas e ela também está ocupada com o redesenho do Monte Olimpo.Eu me pergunto o que está fazendo agora.Provavelmente lendo algum livro ou corrigindo um professor.Fiquei afastada do meu pensamento quando Natalie, uma das minhas fãs (eu não entendo por que eu mesmo tenho fan-girls) me bateu no braço.Eu pisquei algumas vezes e focalizei meus olhos nela.

"Uhm, hey Percy", ela disse timidamente. "Você gostaria de tomar café comigo depois, depois da escola?"ela perguntou

"Desculpe, Natalie. Não posso, eu tenho um treino de natação mais tarde", eu disse a ela, sentindo um pouco culpado.

Seu rosto caiu "Oh, tudo bem. Talvez em outro momento".Ela disse e saiu

Olhei para os meus amigos.Daniel e Nathan estavam me olhando como se fosse um homem louco.

"O que?"Eu exigi

"O que há de errado com você?"Nathan me perguntou

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Natalie é a única garota na escola que é bonita, mas não é esnobe, que é cabeça-sobre-saltos para você. Por que você a desviaria?"Daniel disse

"Sim, cara, você poderia ter qualquer garota na escola, mas você não gosta de nenhuma delas", disse Nathan

Suspirei e revirei os olhos "Eu disse a vocês, eu tenho uma namorada. E não seria certo se eu tivesse uma namorada e eu fosse a um encontro com outra garota, agora seria Dan?"Eu perguntei a ele

"Por que não? É apenas uma data, não é como-ooomph!"Daniel não conseguiu terminar sua sentença quando Victoria o caiu no estômago.

"Você conhece Percy" Nathan disse: "Você continua nos contando sobre sua namorada perfeita, com os cabelos loiros encaracolados e os olhos assustadores mas bonitos".

"E seu corpo pequeno e sua inteligência ou algo assim" Danny continuou com uma risada

Eu revirei os olhos para eles

"Percy, da maneira como você a descreve, ela parece perfeita".Danny continuou

'Ela é'eu pensei

"Talvez muito perfeita" Nathan disse: "Estamos começando a pensar que ela não existe"

Eu olhei para eles "Sim, vocês acham isso? Ela vai ao meu apartamento no sábado e ficará lá por todo o dia".eu disse-lhes

Nathan sorriu "Como sabemos que você não está mentindo?"

"Sim, e se você acabou de contratar uma atriz para se passar por sua namorada quando nós o visitarmos no sábado?"Danny perguntou

Eu estava prestes a gritar com eles, mas foi interrompido quando Xavier, o atleta, assobiou para alguém.Todo mundo ao redor da entrada da escola parou o que estavam fazendo para ver quem Xavier estava saindo.Eu me virei para ver uma garota com cabelo loiro sair de um táxi.Ela estava usando shorts curtos e uma camisa verde-marinho e um converse preto.Seu cabelo estava em um rabo de cavalo com algums fios caindo no rosto.Eu soube imediatamente quem ela era.Annabeth.

Os rapazes da escola estavam checando-a.As namoradas dos rapazes os derrubaram para verificá-la.Xavier, sendo o playboy que ele era, se aproximou dela.Senti minhas narinas acenderem quando ele ficou na frente dela e bloqueou seu caminho.Eu vi um incômodo claro nos impressionantes olhos cinza de Annabeth.

"Que é aquela?"Nathan disse ao meu lado.Eu sorri

"Pode ajudá-lo?"Annabeth perguntou a Xavier enquanto olhava para ele

Xavier apenas sorriu e usou o chamado encanto dele "Sim, perdi meu número, então eu estava pensando se eu poderia ter o seu".

Annabeth revirou os olhos: "É o melhor que você conseguiu?"Ela perguntou: "Eu poderia fazer melhor", ela disse e passou por ele.Eu sorri para mim mesmo'Essa é minha garota'

Ela parou de andar a meio caminho e começou a procurar alguém.Quando seus olhos pousaram em mim, ela sorriu.Eu sorri para ela e caminhei em direção a ela.Eu podia sentir os pensamentos de Nathan e Danny e praticamente todos interrogantes enquanto eu dirigia-me para ela.Quando me aproximei, ela sorriu e aumentou e também a minha.

Quando eu estava na frente dela, eu a abracei, levantando-a do chão.Eu podia sentir a queda do maxilar de todos.Eu vi Xavier olhando para mim.Vi algumas garotas olhando para Annabeth.E, finalmente, vi as caras chatas e descrentes de Nathan e Danny.Impagável.

"Me põe no chão, Cabeça de Algas" Ela me contou enquanto ria

Eu riu e baixei "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ela sorriu para mim "Nós não tivemos aula hoje, e eu estava entediado, então eu decidi visitá-lo antes que as aulas comecem novamente".Ela explicou e eu sorri para ela.

"Bom, eu também estava aborrecido da minha mente. Mas agora você está aqui, estou um pouco mais feliz", eu disse a ela

Ela revirou os olhos, mas ainda estava sorrindo "Você é tão idiota" Eu sorri para ela e me inclinei.

Quando a beijei, coloquei meus braços em volta da cintura e ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.Eu nem me importo que metade da população da escola está nos observando agora com caras chocadas.Quando nos afastamos, ela estava corando.

"Você me beijou na frente de centenas de estudantes assistindo" ela me disse

Eu ri comigo "Não me importo" Eu sorri e beijei-a novamente.Este beijo apenas durou 3 segundos, mas foi o suficiente para fazer meu estômago ser preenchido com borboletas.Clichê, eu sei.

"Vamos, vamos apresentá-lo aos meus amigos", eu disse a ela enquanto eu peguei sua mão e a puxei para os meus amigos, quem ainda estava no chão.

"Ei, pessoal, esta é Annabeth Chase, minha namorada", eu disse a eles enquanto sorria para Nathan e Daniel

"Você é real", disse Nathan.Annabeth me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.Eu apenas dei de ombros

Kat bateu no braço dele "Seja educado"

"Uh certo, certo, o que eu quis dizer, foi um prazer em conhecê-lo", ele disse enquanto ele estendia a mão "Eu sou Nathan Crest", ele disse

Annabeth pegou sua mão e sacudiu-o "Prazer em conhecê-lo"

"Kat Evans" Kat se apresentou "namorada de Nathan"

"Daniel Silvers" Daniel disse: "E esta é a minha namorada Victoria Johnson"

"Oi" Annabeth disse

"Percy nos contou muito sobre você", Victoria disse e eu corou

Annabeth levantou uma sobrancelha: "Realmente?"Então olhou para mim "Bom"

"Sim, ele não se calou de você" Daniel riu.Olhei para ele e ele imediatamente caiu na boca.

"Obrigado, pessoal", resmunguei

Eles sorriram para mim "Sem problema, Percy", disse Nathan.Eu franzi o cenho.No momento, o sino tocou.Os alunos começaram a entrar na escola.Minha careta se aprofundou.

"Estamos indo para dentro" Daniel disse enquanto ele colocava um braço em volta de Victoria "Até mais tarde Percy"

Eu acenei com a cabeça e me virei para Annabeth, eu abaixei e ela simplesmente riu "Entre dentro da sala Cabeça de Alga, você vai chegar atrasado", ela disse

"Eu não quero, agora que você está aqui" eu disse a ela e ela apenas revirou os olhos.

"Entre, eu vou te ver em casa", ela disse

Olhei para ela confusa: "Você fica na minha casa?"eu perguntei a ela

"Se você desejar" ela riu

"Você não faz ideia" eu sorriu para ela

Ela revirou os olhos. "Não, estou apenas visitando sua mãe. Quando você voltar para casa, provavelmente estarei lá".Ela disse

"Ótimo!"Eu exclamei: "Eu vou te ver mais tarde" eu disse a ela

"Ok", ela disse e me deu no último beijo.Quando nos afastámos, sorri para ela e corri para dentro da escola.Quando cheguei ao meu armário, Nathan e Daniel estavam esperando por mim com sorrisos em seus rostos.

"Percy, seu cachorro" disse Nathan e revirei os olhos

"Por que você não nos disse que sua namorada é tão sexy?"Daniel disse

"Eu disse para vocês. Vocês simplesmente não acreditaram em mim!"eu disse-lhes

"Bem, pensamos que você estava apenas falando sobre sua namorada imaginária", disse Nathan

"Eu não tenho uma namorada imaginária!"Eu exclamou: "Ela parece imaginária? Não, eu não penso assim!"

"Fica frio, cara", disse Daniel.Eu resmunguei.

"Agora, como você vai treinar se ela vai estar no seu apartamento depois da escola?"Daniel me perguntou

Olhei para ele "Que treino?"Eu perguntei.Eles apenas sacudiram a cabeça e sorriram para mim.

"Vamos para a aula, não quero detenção" Nathan disse ainda sorrindo para mim

Eu revirei os olhos.'Até mais tarde Sabidinha'


End file.
